


Pride Makes a Fine Leash

by Savermod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Dom/sub, Genji Shimada perhaps, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Yakuza!Shimada, poor bastard!Jesse, there might be others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savermod/pseuds/Savermod
Summary: After a recon mission gone horribly wrong, Jesse McCree is thrown at the mercies of one Hanzo Shimada, Yakuza lord and master.





	Pride Makes a Fine Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, no other way to celebrate joining AO3 than by posting a fic with Yakuza!Hanzo. First fic here, and it's a work in progress. Comments are appreciated. More will be added, and edited.

Jesse McCree knew he had fucked up.

He was being dragged by two henchmen, arms tied roughly behind his back, and, after waiting a moment to open the double doors, flung into the carpet of what he assumed was an office. When the men pulled him back up, yanking his head back by his hair, he could tell that this wasn't just any office.

Hanzo Shimada, current head of the Shimada crime family. He was sitting on a plush, leather chair, staring at him with what Jesse assumed was calculated amusement. Not everyday your henchmen drag in a genuine American cowboy, after all.

Shimada flicked his hand, which apparently was the signal for "Strip him down". Jesse panicked as his serape, armor, boots, belt, holster, gun, and even his chaps were roughly removed from him. He momentarily wondered where his hat had gone, but glancing back to the Mr. Yakuza answered that. One of the henchmen had handed him his hat, and with a sadistic grin, he actually placed it on his head. Tilting it back, he watched as Jesse panted, only wearing his shirt, now missing a few buttons and with a few new blotches of blood from his earlier scuffles, and his pants.

Hanzo Shimada looked very pleased with himself. "Well, looks like I've been handed a rather intriguing gift. I'll be sure to give your commanding officer my grateful regards, Mr. Overwatch Agent."

Yep, Jesse McCree had REALLY fucked up.

Shimada hummed to himself as he leaned back into his chair, still regarding him. For a few seconds, Jesse had even managed to lock eye contact, but one of the henchmen thought that was rude, and smacked the back of Jesse's head, hard enough to force him to lean forward. His vision had blacked out for a moment, and in that moment, he was being lifted. He could hear his captor speak in quick Japanese, but unless he was greeting Jesse or telling him good bye, he couldn't tell. He fell asleep on the plain ride over when he was supposed to be listening to those stupid "Learn Japanese" lessons. Whatever Shimada told them, the henchmen obeyed, intending to drag him off again, but Jesse wasn't going through that again. Growling slightly under his breath, he managed to get his feet under him; he was a prisoner, fine, but he can WALK still, dammit.

Before he could even savor this small victory of control, Shimada was standing before him, glaring at him. Jesse was never one to be intimidated by anyone of authority, but now? He felt small, and he was at least a few inches taller than the man. He had his pride still, and he stood as tall as he could, squaring his shoulders. Go ahead and TRY, he dared.

Shimada smiled. "Oh, I will thoroughly enjoy this." Another short burst of curt words to the henchman to his left, and Jesse followed with his eyes as something was handed to Shimada. He recognized the sounds but he didn't quite understand. Then he recognized what Shimada had in his hand, as the man smiled at him, deviously. "You must understand your place."

The man was about to put a COLLAR on him.

A FUCKING collar.

Eyes went wide with fury and panic, but before he could even try to bolt, the men behind him pushed him down on his knees, his head pulled back so Shimada could place the black leather around his neck. He tried resisting, he really did, but the grip the henchmen had on him was painful. He could do nothing as the collar tightened, buckled, nor as Shimada stood up to admire it on his prize. "It's a start. Never forget this, American; from this day onward, you are MINE." And with that, Jesse was lead away, further into the compound.

The implications of his situation were swimming in his head; Jesse had to figure something out, fast. Think, think, what did Genji tell him about his family? His brother?

_"The Shimada clan has always groomed the heirs to be cruel and calculating, and with the elders fearing that they were losing their edge, they took extra care to ensure that Hanzo was thoroughly prepared to take his place at the head of the family. He is lethal, Jesse, and... You know what he's capable of. Please, for your own sake, do NOT engage him directly."_

Welp, so much for that.

And soon enough, Overwatch will know exactly how far up shit creek he is. The odds of a rescue attempt are incredibly slim, practically non-existent. Their resources were stretched thin as it was, but now? Jesse knew he was on his own. He had to find his own way out.

The henchmen "guided" him to a small building just off to the side of the main complex. Maybe this is where he was to be held? Jesse assumed this was the servants' quarters, but upon entering it, no, it was the servants' bath house. He gaped. The hell kind of family has a separate bath house for their servants?

One of the men gestured to one of the servants that was already approaching them--a timid woman, couldn't have been older than Jesse--and barked something at her, while the other man released Jesse's hands from their bindings. Her head bowed, then glanced at Jesse, THEN to his collar, then bowed lower. Dammit.

The woman spoke to him softly, and bless her heart, he had no idea what she was saying. But she was gentle as he guided him away from the henchmen. Jesse noted that they stayed at the entrance, so for a while, at least, he was out of their reach. The woman lead him to an area where, judging from the little cubicles filled with clothes, he was apparently supposed to strip. Ah, they wanted to clean him first. He glanced over his shoulder. They were STILL watching him. The hell was he going to do? They stripped him of anything that could be used as a decent weapon.

He noticed that the woman was nervously fidgeting, looking away ever so slightly. Jesse didn't think he was that shy, but apparently stripping in front of a bunch of foreign strangers made him particularly self-aware. He unbuttoned the two, three buttons that remained on his shirt, and the woman briskly took them. A few of the men towards the back were watching; apparently, the servants only had access to a co-ed bath house. Then, with a sigh, like this couldn't get any worse, he quickly unbuttoned his jeans and, in one motion, peeled off his jeans and boxers. At least the woman blushed as she looked away, the men in the back gaped. Quickly, the woman guided him to where a few others were scrubbing. She picked up a bucket with a few supplies. Jesse understood what her orders were now: _Clean him for Shimada_.

As his face grimaced as he remembered who exactly is putting this through this ordeal, he remembered the collar. He reached up to take it off, when the woman grabbed his hand with a strength that he wouldn't have guessed she had. Her eyes held a terror that he scared him. _Don't you dare,_ they said.

With a polite nod, Jesse lowered his hands, and, as he glanced around the room, mimicked the others and knelled. The woman started immediately by dumping a bucket of lukewarm water on his head. He exclaimed in surprise, but after the shock wore off, he let her work in peace. Admittedly, having someone else wash his hair felt pretty good, but every so often he would catch a few of the men out of the corner of his eye. There were even a few younger women that were staring, but they had the courtesy to hide their blushing faces. Apparently, Jesse was impressive to their eyes. He had toned muscles after all the years in high-risk jobs and fighting various terrorist groups, and while his beard was a bit wild at the moment, even Fareeha admitted that he had a little bit of a rustic charm to him. And, well, put bluntly, he was blessed when it came to his personal anatomy. No one could ever complain of his size, or his skills between the sheets.

Jesse was lost in his own thoughts until he noticed that the woman had paused in her washing. She stared at his left arm, specifically, his cybernetic arm. He connected the dots and, in a swift motion that nearly sent her into a panic, dunked his whole forearm in a bucket of sudsy water. The arm was outfitted with hydrophobic material and was waterproofed as far as science could manage. A little water and a few bubbles wasn't going to hurt hardware that was designed to endure the stress of battling on the front lines. Jesse smiled and nodded to the woman, hoping to ease her concerns, and she returned the smile, continuing to wash him.

After a few moments, she was finished with washing his back and torso, and she tapped his shoulder with a brisk word. He didn't understand her, but he could guess that she wanted him to stand. He complied, hiding a slight smirk knowing that his audience now had a better view. She went about scrubbing his legs, and for a moment, it felt nice, almost like a massage.

It was when she started washing his cock that he stood straight up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Well, alright, he should have, but damn, she was thorough. And it took every ounce of will power to not get aroused by her hands rubbing him down with her her soapy rag. Really, it hadn't been that long, had it? He knew his reactions were entertaining to his onlookers. And he knew they were getting a laugh when she started cleaning his ass. He nearly jumped out of his skin. What the hell? Thorough indeed! She calmly spoke to him in her native tongue, and he had to interpret what she said based on her tone. Hopefully she was telling him to calm down. With a nod, he steeled himself. And cursed the damn man that was making him endure this.

It wasn't long before she was done, rinsing him off with more buckets of water and drying him with a warmed towel. Another servant, a young man this time, came over to hand her some clothing. Jesse barely recognized the pants--the ones that looked like someone was wearing a dress until they started to move around--and a thong. Yes, Jesse knew that it was a traditional Japanese undergarment, blah blah, yeah, it was a THONG. And he also noted that there was no shirt in this ensemble. Both of the servants quickly dressed him, and he could barely hide the look of grim acceptance that was plastered on his face.

Damn Shimada.

Once Jesse was dressed and presentable, in his weird baggy pants and collar, he was handed off to the henchmen, who, Jesse noted, had not changed their facial expressions once. They were nearly robotic, and if he didn't see the obviously fleshy hands and face, he would have sworn that they really were robots. At least now he was allowed to walk rather than be dragged to... where ever he was to be taken to. Unfortunately, he could easily guess where he was going next. His fears were confirmed as he was marched across the courtyard of the Shimada estate, right up to the main building, a sprawling castle that, from a distance, Jesse found rather beautiful. Up close? He hated it.

He was taken to a side entrance where the stairs were, and, along with the henchmen, had to climb all the way up to the top floor. If exhaustion was part of the plan, well, that would do it. Jesse gasped for air, but the henchmen were tireless--damn robots--and they shoved him forward. Eventually, they were in front of a very elaborate set of doors. There were two guards stationed in front of them, and without skipping a beat, they opened the doors. Jesse wanted to stop before crossing over the threshold, but, again, he was shoved in. At least this time he wasn't thrown on the floor, as it was all wooden floors, no carpet for a soft landing.

And there he was, Mr. Yakuza himself. He was seated at a low table, enjoying some tea, and when he entered, he looked up and smirked. The henchmen grabbed Jesse and forced him into a low kneeling position on his knees. Shimada hummed, pleased. "You clean up nicely, Jesse McCree." Jesse's eyes went wide and he stared; the man held up his Overwatch communicator. "I've made a call to your superiors, before looking over your profile, of course. And might I say, your personal history is, well, it's entertaining, to say the least."

Jesse was livid, furiously glaring at the man. Shimada laughed. "Oh please, you knew I was going to do my own little research." He pulled up the profile again, scrolling down until he got to the interesting parts. "Deadlock gang, American South-West chapter for three years, 'acquired' by Blackwatch at age 17--My! That's young!--formally joined Overwatch at age 25, and you went underground right before the in-fighting pulled you in. Hm, well, at least you know how to cover yourself." Shimada had a nice little chuckle at that. "You rejoined Overwatch after the Recall--don't worry, I knew about that long before your profile confirmed it for me--and you've been working for them ever since. I can certainly appreciate your loyalty to them."

He closed the communicator and squared his torso, so that he could look at Jesse straight on. "But now your loyalty, your thoughts, your body, they belong to me. Overwatch will not come for you. I've ensured that. So put that out of your mind." He leaned forward enough so that he could pull his hair back, their faces within inches of each other. "I know how you expressed your loyalties, Quickshot." Jesse's eyes went wide; how did he know that? Shimada grinned. "Oh, I've learned a lot about you. The Shimada clan has dealt with the Deadlock gang for years. It's easy to get information on their members, past and present." Jesse wasn't expecting Shimada to lick his lips, at least not so lewdly. "The videos don't do you justice, and you're no longer the scrawny young man you were before. I wonder, have you forgotten all those wonderful tricks they taught you?" Jesse's face flushed.

No, no he hadn't forgotten. If anything, he had to learn more during his "initiation" to Blackwatch, when Commander Reyes wasn't paying attention. But he hated it. He didn't want to be recorded. He was humiliated, goaded, and put through all manner of hell and abuse. And he sure as hell wasn't going to refresh his memory for THIS jackass.

"Fuck you."

Shimada's face morphed into shock, but before the henchmen could even flinch, he laughed. "Oh, so you still have some fire in you? Good, good!" Jesse yelped as Hanzo Shimada grabbed at his collar and lifted him closer. He had no idea just how strong the man was. "Breaking you will be all the more satisfying." His henchmen then grabbed him, hoisting him up. Jesse noticed that Shimada's other hand had been holding a cup of tea, and not even a drop was wasted. He sipped his tea, the cocky bastard, before giving the men another command in Japanese. And once again, Jesse was being dragged/guided, this time it was towards the Japanese style bed.

He felt his blood run cold. Any sort of denial he had that this wasn't the situation he was in, it was vaporized. He pulled back, putting up as much resistance as he could. He refused to do this again. He refused to be any sort of sex anything. But there wasn't much he could do as one of the men held him down as the other blindfolded him, nothing he could do as he felt them restrain him, his arms above his head along the wall, where a headboard would've been if this was a normal bed, not some cot on the floor. One of the men held him down as his pants were stripped off, and now his ankles were similarly restrained. They were leather restraints, like his collar, but these were thicker. There was no way he could budge them. As he pulled on them, he felt his head being held as he was finally gagged; a ball gag, and he growled as he felt them fasten it around his head.

He could hear the men step away, tried to track their receding footsteps, but after the double doors were opened and closed again, nothing. He was alone. With him. He tested the restraints again, but all he ended up doing was irritating his own skin. With a huff, he resigned himself to waiting. Maybe an opportunity would present itself; he knew now that Shimada was strong, but maybe he could take him by surprise? ...If he were stupid enough to take the restraints off. Dammit. So, he had to wait.

It didn't take as long as Jesse thought--or hoped, rather--and soon he heard the other man walk over, his footsteps light and hardly noticeable. So he was caught off-guard when he felt Shimada glide his fingers over his chest, the shock of sudden contact halting his breath for a moment. "My, you're a little jumpy, cowboy."

If it weren't for the gag, Jesse would have quite a few choice words right now.

And he could practically feel the smirk that he knew the other man had. "It must've been a while since your talents had been put to use, so I'm going to have to retrain you, it seems." Jesse did jump when he felt the man take hold of his cock. Just rough enough that he had to choke off his own moan. "Hmm, I don't recall you being this well-endowed. A pleasant surprise, to be sure." If Jesse had heard his voice anywhere else, he might have been more effected by the smooth husky tones. As it stood at the moment, he was fighting any arousal, any indication that the man was having an affect on him.

Shimada reached under Jesse, untying the little bit of cloth that covered him. Within seconds, he was completely nude, restrained, and exposed to the man above him. He couldn't see him, but he knew the man was appraising him. "A bit too hairy, but manageable."

Jesse couldn't hide his yelp or moan when he felt Shimada actually lean over, lick, and bite one of his nipples. His breathing hitched a bit--he had to remain calm! But judging from the other man's deep laugh, it was a little late to hide how it affected him. "Sensitive there, I see."

So, that's what he was doing; he was figuring out his quirks. He was a bit surprised by how... slow he was taking this. Until he heard something to his left, where he recalled a side table being. He was getting something. He heard the snap of a bottle opening, lube, most likely. He mentally prepared himself; he was NOT going to enjoy this.

He stiffened when he felt sometime shift around his feet. What was he doing? His legs were bond together--OH. Jesse wasn't really paying attention to the foot of the cot, so he had no idea how his ankles were still restrained, and now being spread apart.

Oh fuck.

He was frantic, trying to keep track of where Shimada was. When he felt the mattress dip a little to his left, he almost was relieved to know what Shimada was sitting to his side. But then, what was he doing? Another snap of the bottle. And now, he felt Shimada lean over.

He grunted when he felt something prod at his entrance, and he tensed as he felt it being shoved into him. It... wasn't a finger though. It was too cold to be flesh of any sort, and it felt like it was shaped oddly. In his panic, he had a hard time figuring out what was in him. It was a shock when it turned out to be a vibrator.

Jesse couldn't hide the sharp cry behind the gag, nor could he resist his back arching like it did. It was right next to his prostate, and dammit, Shimada HELD it there. He bit into the gag, desperate to stifle his moans of pleasure. But his body was now acting on its own.

He was breathing heavy, trying to fight the waves of pleasure that were currently overwhelming him. Once Shimada started moving the damn thing, he couldn't hide his moans anymore. He felt teeth on his neck, marking him, nearly drawing blood, but he couldn't mind enough to care. Hell, it was helping him over the edge. He almost missed the man's mouth on his flesh--almost--until he felt a hand roughly grab his now aching cock. He pumped it a few times in tempo with the vibrator still plunging into him. Then he felt the hand stop moving, then the vibrator...

And THEN he felt both hands around his cock, wrapping something around the base and it stayed there. The bastard just put a damn cock ring on him. He growled in protest, and all he got was laughter in response. The vibrator was left right against his prostate again, only now, he felt like he was right on the cusp of orgasm and he KNEW he couldn't have it.

"You look pitiful right now." Shimada's lips were right next to his left ear. He couldn't deny the shudder that jolted down his spine. "You want to cum, don't you?"

_Yes, dammit, YES, now get that damned thing off!_

"But I don't want you to."

_No, fuck you, get it off!_

Shimada was, once again, sitting next to him on the bed, but now Jesse knew exactly what he was doing. He was watching, with a damn sneer on his lips. "You are mine now. And I expect absolute obedience from you. You will touch no one else, but me. You will speak to no one, but me."

Jesse felt the blindfold being removed, and once his vision returned to him, his jaw was held so it turned so that he couldn't look anywhere else but Hanzo Shimada.

"Obey me, and you will be rewarded."

With his other hand, Shimada's fingers ghosted along Jesse's suffering length, dragging a whimper out of him. He wanted this to be over. He didn't want to be here with this man. But he'll lose a battle if it meant possibly winning the war. He nodded. Shimada's lips quirked a bit.

With one hand, the cock ring was removed, and within seconds, Jesse finally hit orgasm. It nearly blinded him, and for a few seconds--minutes?--he had no idea what Shimada was doing. When he finally did come to his senses, he noted that the vibrator was gone, he was still bound, and Shimada was gone, possibly to clean up his "tools". Jesse looked down and saw that he had made a mess of himself, but what did he expect?

As much as he wanted to stay awake, to try and find a way out, his body was too exhausted. He slipped into a dreamless sleep far quicker than he realized.


End file.
